Gwardia Dumbledore'a
* Luna Lovegood * Ginny Weasley |kwatera główna = Pokój Życzeń |cel = Zrzeszenie uczniów wierzących w powrót Czarnego Pana oraz pragnących poznać nowe zaklęcia i uroki, których nie znali i nie uczyli się praktycznie w czasie zajęć obrony przed czarną magią |przeciwnicy = * Lord Voldemort * Śmierciożercy * Dolores Umbridge * Brygada Inkwizycyjna }} Gwardia Dumbledore'a (ang. Dumbledore's Army) — tajna organizacja, której pomysłodawczynią oraz założycielką była uczennica V roku – Hermiona Granger. Natomiast nauczanie uczniów objął uczeń tej samej klasy – Harry Potter. Zrzeszała czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy uwierzyli w powrót Lorda Voldemorta i pragnęli poznać zaklęcia i uroki, aby się przed nim obronić, ponieważ na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, którą prowadziła niedoświadczona Dolores Umbridge uczyli się tylko teorii zawartej w okrojonym podręczniku. Miejsce i czas spotkań Gwardii mały|349x349px|Zebranie we gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Pierwsze organizacyjne spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore'a odbyło się w gospodzie "Pod Świńskim Łbem". Mimo, iż wszyscy wyrazili chęć uczestniczenia w spotkaniach, nie każdy chciał podpisać się na zwoju pergaminu. Niektórzy przyszli na pierwsze spotkanie tylko po to, by poznać prawdę o śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego. Dwa dni po spotkaniu wydano Dekret Edukacyjny Numer 24, który miał następującą treść: mały|Spis członków i zdjęcie grupowe|276x276px|lewo mały|206x206px|Weasleyowie podczas spotkań GD Wbrew zakazowi tymczasowej dyrektorki Hogwartu, Harry nie zamierzał rozwiązać organizacji. Pomysł na miejsce spotkań podsunął mu Zgredek (w filmie Neville Longbottom) – Pokój Życzeń, który znajdował się na siódmym piętrze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, naprzeciw gobelinu przedstawiającego Barnabasza Bzikika i trolle. Aby się tam dostać, należało przejść wzdłuż ściany trzy razy, intensywnie myśląc nad tym, czym pokój się ma stać lub do czego ma posłużyć. Dla GD zamieniał się w ogromną salę z poduszkami, książkami pomocnymi przy nauce oraz fałszoskopami. Spotkania odbywały się nieregularnie, ponieważ w tygodniu trzeba było znaleźć miejsce na treningi quidditcha i inne zajęcia dodatkowe. Pierwsze spotkanie gwardii odbyło się 9 października. Fałszywe galeony, na które Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie Proteusza, zamiast numeru seryjnego goblina, który wykonał odlew, wskazywały datę i godzinę następnego spotkania. Kiedy data ulegała zmianie, rozmiar galeona zwiększał się tak znacznie, że członkowie Gwardii czuli to nosząc w swych kieszeniach. Wykrycie GD mały|Skład Gwardii zapisany na piśmie |284x284px W kwietniu, kiedy Harry uczył ich wywoływania swego osobistego patronusa, na spotkaniu pojawił się Zgredek, cały roztrzęsiony. Niestety Harry'emu nie udało się uciec, został złapany przez Malfoya (Malfoy był w Brygadzie Inkwizycyjnej), który użył wobec Harry'ego zaklęcia Potknięcia. Umbridge natychmiast zaprowadziła go do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a. Tam Harry dowiedział się, kto wydał grupę dyrektorce. Była to kędzierzawa przyjaciółka Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe. Na jej twarzy z wielkich krost układało się słowo donosiciel. Mimo iż to Harry był przywódcą Gwardii Dumbledore'a, dyrektor wziął całą winę na siebie i oszałamiając Umbridge, Ministra Magii Korneliusza Knota i jego sekretarza oraz dwóch aurorów: Kingsleya Shacklebolta i Dawilisha, uciekł z gabinetu. W filmie donosicielem jest Cho Chang (pod działaniem Veritaserum), a nie Marietta. Dalsze losy GD mały|330x330px W VII tomie nieformalnymi przywódcami Gwardii zostali: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood oraz Ginny Weasley. Starali się jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć życie śmierciożercom, którzy prowadzili zajęcia w szkole: Amycusowi Carrowowi oraz Alecto Carrow, a także ówczesnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu, Severusowi Snape'owi. Z czasem członkowie organizacji zaczęli ukrywać się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie nie mogli ich dopaść śmierciożercy. Jedzenie dostarczał im barman Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, Aberforth Dumbledore, gdyż za obrazem w Pokoju Życzeń znajdował się tunel prowadzący do baru. Po stronie gospody wejście znajdowało się za obrazem przedstawiającym siostrę Dumbledore'a - Arianę. W trakcie drugiej bitwy o Hogwart większość członków Gwardii Dumbledore`a stanęła do walki o szkołę i Harry'ego. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu 2014 Członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a przybyli na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu ze swoimi rodzinami. Zajmowali część kempingu w sekcji VIP. Cieszyli się tam wyjątkową popularnością. Wielu ich fanów długo starało się o autografy. Oczy opinii publicznej głównie skupiają się na sześciorgu członków: Harrym Potterze, jego przyjaciołach Hermione Granger i Ronaldzie Weasleyu, Ginny Potter, Lunie Lovegood oraz Neville'u Longbottomie. Przez kilka dni wszyscy ucztowali w swojej części kempingu do białego rana. Rita Skeeter dostarczyła wielu plotek na temat dorosłego życia byłych członków uczniowskiego stowarzyszenia. Członkowie Gryfoni 5.jpeg|Harry Potter (przywódca) 19.jpeg|Hermiona Granger (pomysłodawczyni) RupertGrintasRonWeasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Fred i george weasley.jpg|Fred i George Weasleyowie Ginny103.jpg|Ginny Weasley (liderka) Lee.jpeg|Lee Jordan Neville Longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom (lider) 358439-parvati patil large.jpg|Parvati Patil Brown.jpg|Lavender Brown DeanThomas.jpg|Dean Thomas Colin.jpg|Colin Creevey Dennis-0.jpg|Dennis Creevey 334px-Angeina john.jpg|Angelina Johnson K,Bell.jpg|Katie Bell Alicja.PNG|Alicja Spinnet Seamus Finnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Nigel.jpg|Nigel Wolpert Puchoni Ernie30.jpg|Ernie Macmillan 250px-Justin Finch-Fletchley.jpg|Justyn Finch–Fletchley Susan.jpg|Susan Bones K,NDI2NzU4MzUsNjIwOTg4,f,hanna abbott-1-.jpg|Hanna Abbott Zachariasz.jpg|Zachariasz Smith Krukoni 250px-Luna.jpg|Luna Lovegood (liderka) Cho.jpg|Cho Chang Marietta1.jpg|Marietta Edgecombe (donosiciel) Terry.PNG|Terry Boot MichaelCorner.jpg|Michael Corner Anthony.PNG|Anthony Goldstein Pata.png|Padma Patil Nieznany Dom * Alice Tolipan * Luca Caruso Liderzy w Gwardii Dumbledor'a # Harry Potter # Ginny Weasley # Neville Longbottom # Luna Lovegood Ciekawostka * W książce Gwardię Dumbledore'a wydała dobrowolnie Marietta Edgecombe. W filmie jest ukazane jednak, że GD wydaje Cho Chang, lecz pod wpływem eliksiru Veritaserum. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Grupy ca:Exèrcit d'en Dumbledore cs:Brumbálova armáda de:Dumbledores Armee el:Στρατός του Ντάμπλντορ en:Dumbledore's Army es:Ejército de Dumbledore et:Koolidirektori Armee fi:Albuksen kaarti fr:Armée de Dumbledore gl:Exército de Dumbledore ja:ダンブルドア軍団 nl:Strijders van Perkamentus no:Humlesnurrlegionen ru:Отряд Дамблдора sr:Дамблдорова армија sv:Dumbledores armé